


Growing Up Gotham

by Merfilly



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick sketched out history of a possible next gen for the DC. Takes a left turn after GA v2 #75 and never looks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up Gotham

Dinah Lance had been told she would never bear children. In short order after, her once solid relationship with Oliver Queen crashed down around them, terminated by her own choice. 

Then Fate proved to be a more fickle bitch than anyone would have cared to learn. Dinah was pregnant, and faced with a question of swallowing her pride to give Ollie a chance to prove he was a good father, or bulling on through all on her own.

Dinah had never been one to think when her pride was at stake. With the long-circulating rumors of a girl too much like Ollie out there, and whispers of a monk at the ashram with a solid bow shot, plus the confirmed existence of Shado's son by Ollie, Dinah decided maybe it was best to let time tell, where the man was concerned.

Only, time did not give her much of a chance, as things went downhill rapidly, and Oliver got himself killed. Dinah grieved, while hiding her secret from the young man, the monk, that had proven to be Ollie's adult son. She was nearly at her wits' end on how to make ends meet and still hide the daughter she had borne when the call came, that the mysterious Oracle wanted her for special missions. Still, she hesitated, until a late night visit from Batman told her everything would be okay.

Gotham, he reminded her, protected their own. She didn't ask how he had known of the offer, or of her child, but she accepted the offer for what it was.

`~`~`~`~`

Barbara tried very hard not to show her astonishment at the skill Olivia had shown, not wanting to encourage the girl in using slingshots quite so inventively. She would mention it to Dinah when the woman returned to pick up the girl. For now...she took her own son, a good two years younger than Olivia, to be changed.

Dick would be home any time now, but diapers never waited for her husband to return.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah held her eight year old daughter's hand as she walked into the ashram's gardens, seeking Connor Hawke. She patently ignored Eddie Fyres, but she saw in his face, in Connor's, that the dark hair did not mask the identity of her daughter in the least.

"Connor, Olivia. Olivia, this is your half-brother." Dinah looked at the young man her former lover had only barely known as his son before his death. "She is an archer. I wish her to learn what she can from you."

"As you wish, Canary."

`~`~`~`~`

At seventeen, Olivia Lance was already fully aware of the heads she turned. She was not quite as short as her mother, and might even gain another inch before it was said and done. 

She hardly noticed any of the boys, not even James Grayson, her best friend all his life, who was beginning to really notice her now that he was fifteen and more than grown enough, in his eyes, to be a serious contender.

Dinah and Barbara both just teased Dick for his son being just like him, looking for the older girl in his life. Dick didn't bother to deny it, as he leaned in to kiss his wife deeply.

`~`~`~`~`

Olivia sketched out her designs, while James added a few pointers and ideas of his own. If this was going to work, they needed something as far removed from their parents as they could get.

"Except no one knows you are your dad's kid," James had said cheerfully. With the idea planted, and no way to disguise her archery focus, they set about making the Sherwood Bandits come to life. She would be Maid Marian, and some careful resculpting of the bird-a-rangs had given James new throwing darts, of varying designs, that he decided suited 'Will Scarlet' just fine.

All they had to do was get their armor made, and for that, James would go to his grandfather. Bruce would not stand in their way, not with the rise of new gangs sporting too many meta human abilities.

Neither one of them ever thought to bring their parents into their plans, not with the problems the League faced, taking up so much of their time.


End file.
